


State of the Union

by iNFORMATION_rEDACTED



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, North America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNFORMATION_rEDACTED/pseuds/iNFORMATION_rEDACTED
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	State of the Union

For the residents of CFS Alert, life goes on for a while. This close to the north pole, and at this time of year, the sun hides below the horizon all day. The only light comes from the stars and the aurora. The moon, due to the tilt of the Earth, is only seen for half the month. It's dark outside, and bitterly cold, and terribly dry, but far from lifeless. The bears, hares, caribou, and other mammals are rarer now than they were before, but the birds and fish and plants and insects carry on as if nothing has changed. 

CFS Alert has been here, at the northernmost tip of Ellesmere Island, since April 1950. Back then, it was part of a string of early warning stations that would(hopefully) spot Soviet bombers and missiles coming over the pole long before they reached their targets. That doomsday scenario never came, and with the end of the cold war, the station's function mainly switched to watching the weather. Some residents still dutifully record the atmosphere's moods, but who they're gathering the data for is unclear. After all, it's been two months since anyone heard from civilization. 

That's not entirely true, CFS Alert is still in contact with the Inuit community of Grise Fiord and those still holding down the fort at Quttinirpaaq National Park, but beyond Ellesmere, no one is talking. All the seemingly rational explanations were ruled out a while ago. Couldn't have been nuclear, they would have seen that. There was no solar storm, no volcanic eruption, no asteroid or comet impact. And surely a pandemic couldn't wipe out everything that quickly, right? The mood wasn't helped when Thule Air Base started screaming for help a month ago, yelling about aggressive mutated polar bears, and then went silent. 

At this point, the residents of CFS Alert are pretty sure something horrible is out there, lurking just off the shoreline. But who knows for sure? Outside, nothing seems amiss. The natural world continues its routines, unaware that the human world has gone utterly silent. 


End file.
